


The Prophecy of Balance

by ThoroughlySnarky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dumbledore Bashing is the best kind of bashing, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm bad at tags, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seriously though what is canon?, Work In Progress, and summaries, probably will be long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoroughlySnarky/pseuds/ThoroughlySnarky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new prophecy is made, four lives change. But with the prophecy hidden, will anything come to pass? It is December of 1989 when everything changes. Four existences, almost untouched by each other, will soon converge. And then history will change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Hard Life

**Author's Note:**

> ... I don't know what I'm doing... This is my first time posting on this site and I have no idea what I'm doing... This story is a work in progress and I actually am not sure what direction it will lead... Just go with the flow I guess...

_The founder’s four decedents stand_   
_When the Lord of Light holds the land:_   
_Slytherin’s heir, lost to Light_   
_Their greatest asset will save him_   
_Brave Ravenclaw’s child, pure in soul_   
_She shall pave the way_   
_Hufflepuff’s defender, strong in heart_   
_He will forgive those who won’t change_   
_And Gryffindor’s prince, with magic so great_   
_He shall lead the way to balance._   
_The Lord of Light who holds the world_   
_Fear, he will, the decedents four_   
_Who bring the broken balance back,_   
_But should the decedents never unite_   
_The balance broken;_   
_A thousand years will pass_   
_Where Death shall die_   
_Where the Fates will lose time_   
_Where light will never end._

 

Divinia Lovegood collapsed to the ground in the small rook-shaped home she shared with her daughter and husband. “Luna, Luna…” She looked up at her nine year old daughter, “Luna my darling- please, your father, firecall him.” The tiny blond looked at her mother nodding before quickly running to the next room where the fireplace and floo powder were. “The prophecy,” Divinia muttered, “The Prophecy of Balance, that I name thee.” The pale blond haired woman shivered as blue light filtered through the room as Magic formed a little blue orb above her with the last of her energy. Slowly, it fell into her open palm. “My baby,” she closed her eyes, “you’re going to have a hard life, just like they are- no… have, but… they’ll be with you… They’ll be with you.”

“Mum, the lady on the other side said she’s getting Dad. Mum?”

Divinia Lovegood drew her last breath.

“Mummy?”

**~~The Daily Prophet, Development Department, same time~~**

“For the last time Lovegood, stories on divination will not be popular among the public.” Ernest Agrintson, the head editor for the Prophet, said looking at the reporter. “We need to sell papers,” He said grabbing for a doughnut, “Not knowledge. This is a newspaper, not a-an informative journal. Leave that to potions masters and wandmakers and the like.” Agrintson said his many chins jiggling.

“But sir, listen, it is important for witches and wizards to understand,” Xenophilius Lovegood replied, “Clairvoyants and Seers under the age of forty run the risk of dying if they have a major, world-changing, prophecies. That is important for the community to know-“

The head editor leaned forward and raised a pudgy finger at Xenophilius, “Now listen here Xeno, you’re a good reporter, but sometimes you get these ideas in your head. I mean a clairvoyant told me I need to change my diet, and look at me.” The wizard said, spreading his arms as best he could because he extra-large robes were too tight for his girth, “I’m doing quite fine, no one believes in prophecies anymore, except purebloods.” The overweight wizard smiled revealing tombstone-like teeth, “So Xeno, why don’t you go and do a report about the new wizarding zoo that the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures is trying to get funding for? It’s perfect for a ‘Wizarding Parents’ article. Leave the medical reports to mediwitches and mediwizards.”

Xenophilius nodded at his boss, finally fed up with the overweight man, before pulling a thick parchment from his bag, “This is my resignation sir, and I would also like to extend to you, in the kindest of ways, and invitation to listen to your mediwitch and not call her a clairvoyant.” With that the proud blond wizard walked out of the office before turning, “Be careful Ernest, old Barnabas Cuffe has been eyeing your chair, even as how oversized and sunken it is.” With that Lovegood calmly slammed the door and walked away leaving the editor gaping like a fish while holding the resignation letter in his pudgy fist.

“Mr. Lovegood! Mr. Lovegood!” A young intern shouted running down the hall. “Mr. Lovegood.” She paused in front of Xenophilius, “You’re daughter just called through the floo, she said you wife faint-“

“Goodbye! Thank you.” The blond shouted as he rushed down the hall into an office that had a floo, “I’m sorry I need to use this Rita.”

“No problem Xeno, by the way have you heard of that Lockhart fellow-oh he already left.”

**~~Longbottom Manor~~**

“Come here come here, little squib. Let Uncle Algie find the magic in you.”  Neville shivered as he hid in what was once a house elf hidey hole. Uncle Algie had already broken four of his bones and nearly drowned him off of a pier. Neville knew the reason, in almost eight months he should be getting his Hogwarts letter.

If he didn’t… Neville didn’t want to think about it.

“Ah there you are, you little squib. Come on, Uncle Algie wants you to get a look of the garden… from the fifth floor!”

**~~Little Whinging Elementary School~~**

“Mrs. Dursley your nephew is a pleasant boy, much more that your son. But this is the fifth time he has ended up on the roof, and with his grades dropping we’re very worried about him. He’s a smart boy and-”

Petunia snorted, “That little freak is _not_ a pleasant boy nor is he smart, he must be cheating, he is destined to be a troublemaker just like his layabout father was, and should you imply that _my_ son is unpleasant again I shall sue you for everything you own.” She stormed out of the room to where Harry was sitting outside the door, “We’re going back to the house Freak.” She whispered grabbing at the ten year old's arm, “You are going to do your chores and then go to bed.”

“Yes Aunt Petunia.” Harry muttered wincing as he was yanked towards the door. He hated _them_ so much, not dislike, _hate_. He was ten years old, and yet he knew the difference between dislike and hate.

“And no dinner.”

“Yes Aunt Petunia.” He had several bottles of water and food hidden in his tiny cupboard, he had to, or he would’ve starved to death a long time ago. But still Harry smiled, he’d get back at them, eventually, but until then he’d make the Dursley family as uncomfortable as he could.

**~~Malfoy Manor Hidden Library, a few months previous~~**

Severus Snape looked down at the book in front of him. Only the heart shaped locket around his neck allowed him to read the text on the ancient book. “Finally.”

“Finally what Severus?” Lucius asked approaching his friend.

“I found a way to bring back Tom Riddle.”

Lucius lit up, “That’s great Severus,” he said looking over Severus’ shoulder at the squiggly lines of text the other man was reading, “our Lord will soon return.”

“No,” Severus said, shaking his head, “Not the mad man we knew. Tom Riddle, the politician that your father was friends with. I found a way to bring the true Tom Riddle back to life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited part of this chapter when I posted chapter two...


	2. All He Ever Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I really have no idea what I'm doing. BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT! NO NAGINI HORCRUX AND NO HARRY HORCRUX... yeah... also first hint of a homosexual relationship, aka Tom Riddle/Severus Snape. So no like no read...

**~~Flashback, 15 th of November 1979, Slytherin Manor~~**

Lord Voldemort held a small silver locket at eyelevel as it slowly spun on its silver chain. The Dark Lord sighed; he could feel, with every moment that he was breathing, madness creeping into his mind. And it wouldn’t be a slow fall into madness; it would be steep and fast and painful. Which is why he hid his Horcruxs, as he wouldn’t be able to do it while completely insane and leave them well protected. He smiled sadly, he’d hidden them at places that he always had wanted since his youth and time as a politician: the home of a blood relative, an old magical family home, an ancient vault, Hogwarts, and then the last one… where he would hide his heart in plain sight. Voldemort looked sadly at the small emerald snake on the locket, the one thing that he would never get above all the others that is where he would hide it.

“You wanted to see me, My Lord?” Voldemort was jolted from his thoughts as a familiar drawl from one of the members of his Inner Circle.

Voldemort turned to look at Severus Snape, who was bowing for him, while crossing his arms behind his back, “Yes Snape, I was hoping to congratulate you on your Mastery in Potions.”

“Thank you, My Lord.” Severus said without looking up.

“I hear that, on top of being the youngest Potions Master in the history of the profession, you’re also the first to complete the course in two years instead of the usual ten, well two years unless you count the fact that you’ve been working on your Mastery since your peers were struggling with their OWLS.” He walked over to his still bowing follower putting one of his fingers under the man’s chin before putting a slight amount of pressure to indicate that he wanted the man to look at him, “You have a gift Severus, but you shouldn’t overwork yourself, it isn’t becoming of my lieutenant to die of exhaustion.”

Severus stood up and looked at the Dark Lord confused, “Lieutenant? But isn’t Lucius is your lieutenant?” he paused before dipping his head down as best he could with the Dark Lord’s finger still resting under his chin, “My Lord.”

Voldemort chuckled, “Yes but, with his wife expecting a child and her… delicate,” the both wince slightly remembering Narcissa kicking Lucius _where it counts_ when she found out she was pregnant, “disposition we both thought it best to find another lieutenant from the inner circle so he could spend more time with his wife.” Which, of course, actually meant that Lucius was trying to keep his wife happy or he wouldn’t live long enough to see his heir born.

“Of course, My Lord, thank you.” Severus said looking slightly uncomfortable.

“What is wrong Severus?” Voldemort asked still holding Severus’ chin with his finger.

Severus frown deepened, “Well, My Lord, there are other, older members of the Inner Circle, some who’d be more capable then me and have more to offer then good study habits, deserve the position more than me. My Lord.” He finished slightly flushed.

Voldemort smiled sadly rubbing his thumb across Severus’ jaw causing the young man’s eyes to widen, “You are more than capable Severus,” the Dark Lord whispered before he dropped his hand.

“My Lord?”

“I’m losing my mind Severus.” Lord Voldemort said turning away, “I want two trustful people to be there to keep my followers safe during that time.”

“I’m sorry my Lord but you say that like going mad is a temporary condition.” Severus said looking even more confused.

Voldemort sighed looked back at the small locket again, “I’ll die shortly after, this body is failing because of the mistakes I made as a youth, so yes it is a temporary condition.” Severus’ eyes widened and he went to speak before the Dark Lord shook his head, “Wait please Severus, I’ve found a way to come back,” Voldemort said, as he brought out the necklace and, undoing the small clasp, putting it around Severus’ neck, “I made myself five Horcruxs. A journal I gave to Lucius, a ring I left in the ruins of the Gaunt shack, the goblet of Hufflepuff that is safely in the LeStrange family vault, the Diadem of Ravenclaw, I hid that in the vanishing room in Hogwarts, and this locket” The Dark Lord said moving back to admire how it looked on the Potions Master, “it was Salazar Slytherin’s. With it you’ll be able to read Salazar’s journals that I’ve stored in Lucius’ hidden library where the Ministry won’t find them which have the ritual to return me to life, along with a few lost potion recipes” Voldemort said, the last part more casually than the rest.

Severus looked at the older wizard looking slightly shocked, “Why are you trusting me with that information, especially entrusting part of your soul, a family heirloom, and Slytherin’s books. It’s just to much, why give it to me? My Lord.”

Voldemort looked sadly at the man a faint smile on his face, “You are good at keeping secrets Severus, and you’re one of the best occlumens, unless” the Dark Lord gently placed both his hands on Severus’ jaw and looked into the younger’s eyes, love and lust and pain and madness and fear pouring from them as red met black, “you want to tell.” At that Severus’ eyes widened and he tried to shake his head, “You hold my life in your hands and around your neck, remember that Severus.”

With one last longing look into Severus’ eyes; he dismissed the Potions Master and turned away from the door. The one thing that he longed for the most was one of the oldest Magics there was, and he wanted it from the man who had just walked out his door.

 

**~~Present time (1989, December), Malfoy Manor~~**

Severus stood in the ritual room (one of the best in the country, imported from Japan where it was constructed by magical monks who lived in muggle-repellant monasteries near a lake at the edge of Magical Tokyo, according to Lucius) one item on each point of the compass rose drawn in willingly given meretsegar* snake blood along with phoenix ash and unicorn blood both willingly given as well* making up parseltongue symbols throughout the ritual. Severus looked over the whole thing over one last time. On the north point of the compass was the journal, east had the ring, south the diadem, and west had the cup. And at the center where a small pile of phoenix ash and unicorn blood (mostly ash) where he was to lay the locket on.

Now that might become a problem. Ever since Severus had put on the locket, he could understand snakes, and both speak parseltongue and read parselscript. He had needed parselscript to draw out the ritual and he would need parseltongue to complete the ritual and he wasn’t sure if he could continue to do so without the locket. “What do I do?” he murmured to the locket, which reassuringly warmed at his touch as it beat steadily against his hand.

Severus sighed and removed the little heart that he’d been wearing for nearly a decade (usually under concealing charms) and placed it on the small pile of ash and blood. Nervous he walked out of the circle carefully avoiding the symbols and items. Standing at the edge he focused on one of the parselscript words and let go of a breath that the man wasn’t aware that he was holding as after a second the swirly pattern had shifted and read _‘life’_ in his familiar handwriting.

He moved around the circle counterclockwise, sat at the north point, pulled out his wand and Tom Riddle’s (which he had rescued from the remains of the Potter family’s winter cottage), crossed them, and began to chant in parseltongue:

_The blood that was spilled, unspill_   
_The life lost, be found_   
_The lost mind, beyond the veil_   
_Heal and be as once been_   
_Ancient blood, called to life_   
_The line of Nagis*, born to Magicks scion_   
_Heal the one lost in death_   
_Heal the broken mind_   
_Make whole the broken soul…_

Severus repeated this mantra over and over again, the blood, both unicorn and meretsegar, glowed as time went on as well as the Horcruxs as they rested. By the third hour, Severus was nearly spent and the compass rose and surrounding circle had created a beam of light through the center of the ritual room.

The Potions Master gasped as he felt the yew wand twitch towards the beam of light before continuing with the mantra. The twitch of yew wand indicated that the ritual was almost complete. Soon the wizard felt the yew wand slip out of his fingers and he ended the seemingly endless chant that he’d been doing for Merlin knew how long. He looked at the blinding light and scrambled away while standing up to watch as the pillar of light became thinner and shrunk in both size and intensity of light until it was no longer a pillar of light but a glowing grey man-shape. And then the light faded completely revealing a naked man, perhaps thirty-five years old but no older than a young forty, with red eyes and dark brown hair that already had some grey mixed in with it. Severus looked the man over admiringly before noticing that the man was looking at him and looking away with a red flush on his face.

“S-Severus?” The man asked walking over to him.

“Yes my lord?” Severus said, not looking at him, instead covering most of his face with his hair while mentally going over a checklist in his head of how unattractive he was. When he felt familiar fingers under his chin and turned him to look straight at the other man.

“Don’t call me that. Call me Tom.” Tom Riddle said as he lent in to kiss the Potions Master.

 

* * *

 

 

*Meretsegar was the Egyptian goddess who had a snake for a head and protected the tombs of the kings, she was the patron deity to those who built the tombs. Those who attempted to steal from tombs were fatally injured by her while those who repented were healed and let out of the tombs (Probably very inaccurate but just go with it please). I decided that I’d make the deity into a magical snake which blood is poisonous if unwillingly given, but when willingly given has extreme healing properties, even to the point of restoring limbs.

*Phoenix ash- like most items used in rituals and potions are much stronger when willingly given, and has remarkable healing properties (I’m making this up for my story I didn’t look up information for this)  
Unicorn blood- Unicorn blood will keep a person alive even if they are an inch from death, but it comes with a horrible price… unless willingly given… then it just helps keep a person alive.

*Nagis (pronounced Naw-gis)- Think of them, not as Nagi (snake people), but the original Parseltongue who taught their magical language to the Slytherin family. Salazar Slytherin used the knowledge of the language to come up with many theoretical rituals, spells, and potions, but he didn’t have the time or resources to test most them during his life (I made that up, all of it). They might come up later in the story I’m not one hundred percent sure yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Please tell me what you think...


	3. We're Almost Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is now early July of 1991, Harry and the course of history changes. Simply because of his quick thinking and a slight change in timing. Be ready because Harry, and his surprising companion Viri, are almost free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's the deal, Harry is still a parselmouth. I SHALL EXPLAIN LATER. I still don't know what I'm doing.

_~Parseltongue~_

 

Harry Potter lay completely still in his tiny cupboard as he watched Viri, a small garden snake that he had found in the garden a few weeks previously, eat the tiny spiders that hung from his ceiling. It’d been about four days since he’d last been let out of the cupboard.

 _~Come little crawlers, crawling in my nest, let Viri eat you, you small pests.~_ the tiny snake whispered before nabbing another spider.

Harry sighed and looked at the light from the cupboard door, _~Viri, keep it down, Aunt Petunia will be coming to tell me to make breakfast soon~_

The snake turned to look at Harry and gave him an impressive eye roll (for a snake with no eyelids), _~The smelly ones should learn how to fend for themselves, they would die without you Gryffin-child~_  Viri said calling him the strange nickname he’d been calling the ten year old since Harry had found him (or if you asked Viri, the little snake had found Harry).

The boy smiled darkly, _~Don’t worry Viri, I have a feeling that this’ll be one of our last days in this cupboard~_

Viri looked at Harry before nodding slightly, _~Yes I agree, but,~_ the snake turned to look at the swarm of spiders that he’d been slowly decimating for the past couple weeks, _~It shall be a shame to leave such tasty insects behind, these are delicious.~_

Harry chuckled, _~I’m sure we can find you a new nest of spiders~_

 _~Yes,~_ Viri nodded his head sagely, _~no matter where you go, as long as the King is not there, the spiders shall surely be~_

Harry looked at the small snake slightly confused, but right before he could ask Viri what that meant he heard the familiar footsteps of his Aunt as she passed over the ‘ceiling’ of his room. _~Viri, hid now, just in case she sticks her head again~_ Viri hissed an affirmative before slithering under Harry’s cot.

“Potter,” Petunia rattled the vent, “get up.” She said opening the lock, “Get the mail, then come help me with breakfast.”

“Yes Aunt Petunia.” Harry muttered heading for the door.

 _~Good luck Gryffin-child.~_ Harry heard Viri whisper quietly as he walked from the cupboard. He smiled at his only friend’s familiar goodbye. Harry picked up the small pile of mail at the edge of the door and began to go through the small pile, out of habit as it wasn’t like he was going to get in any mail or anything.

**Mr. H. Potter**   
**Number Four Privet Drive, Surry**   
**The Cupboard Under The Stairs**

What? Harry looked at the small yellow envelope, for a moment he just stood there looking at the impossible letter. He looked up to see that the kitchen door was open so he walked towards the door and as he walked by his ‘room’ he slid the letter under the crack, _~hide this.~_ he whispered to Viri before straightening  up and continuing on into the kitchen. “It seems to be only bills and a letter from Aunt Marge, Aunt Petunia.” Harry said putting the mail on the table.

Petunia wrinkled her nose, “Leave those for Vernon, Freak, I’m going to go get Vernon and and my wonderful Dudders, finish breakfast, set the table, and don’t forget Vernon’s coffee.” She snapped.

“Yes Aunt Petunia.” Harry said pulling out the plates as she walked out of the room. As soon as she walked out of the room he set to work on his usual morning routine. He put a slightly smaller plate in front of Dudley and Vernon’s seat while putting a larger in front of his Aunt’s. He pulled out a stick of butter and began to work on the scrambled eggs, mixing water into them and then putting the butter on the already heated pan he began to make the eggs as greasy and tasteless as possible before turning to the bacon and put it on the stove in a way that, while looking well cooked, would taste like charcoal. And this was how Harry made breakfast almost every day. Harry smiled remembering Vernon’s coffee, while he had learned that if he made Vernon’s coffee too weak he’d complain, but if he made it to strong the man wouldn’t complain, he’d just look completely disgusted with each sip.

He then took out a small single egg pan and did a small fried egg for himself that he’d have to scarf down before Petunia finished with the twenty minute task of waking up her husband and son.

Soon he could hear the sound of Vernon and Dudley making their ways down the stairs (and yet he’d had enough time to eat his egg, clean the small pan, put it away, sneak some more waters and some granola bars into his stash along with a flashlight, and finish making the Dursley’s breakfast). He placed the last of the food on the plates, grabbed the one banana per morning that he was allowed to have, and began to clean the kitchen while sipping a small glass of orange juice that was mostly leftover pulp from Dudley’s orange juice that Petunia said just had to be freshly squeezed.

The men of the Dursley family squeezed through the door, sat down, and began devouring the food on their plates while Petunia came in and made a beeline for the pile of dishes that Harry was washing, “You didn’t take anything did you?” She asked eyeing the few pans in the sink.

“No Aunt Petunia.” Harry said.

“Good,” she sniffed, “Vernon and I are taking Dudders to get his school uniform in London today, so you’re going to be staying here by yourself. Don’t leave this house and stay in your room unless you have to do something.” She said before walking over to the table and doting on her son. Harry sighed with relief, no ridiculous chore list for day he could just relax. And read that letter he had gotten.

Soon the Dursley’s were finishing their breakfasts and were heading out the door just as Harry finished with the dishes (including Dudley’s morning ice cream bowl). So as soon as he couldn’t hear Dudley’s whines for pizza as soon as they got to London, Harry raced into his small cupboard and opened the door as he sat down on his cot and pulled the small letter with Viri resting on top of the official-looking seal on the front.

 _~Any idea what this is about Viri?~_ Harry said looking over the letter.

 _~I cannot read man-script Gryffin-child,~_ Viri said slithering up Harry’s back, _~Open it and read it out for me.~_

Harry nodded and carefully opened the letter, _~It says “Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)”~_ Harry looked at the paper with skepticism, _~Is this some sort of joke, none of this makes any sense.~_

_~Gryffin-child, you know magic is real?~_

_~Of course, how else could I do what I can do, but a school? And what about this Albus Dumb-le-dore’s ridiculous titles?~_

_~I believe it, but you are right his titles are ridiculous what is a sorc anyway, just continue perhaps it will make sense as you continue.~_ Viri said as he leaned to taste the paper, _~Smells like magic, so it probably is.~_

 _~How do you know what magic smells like?~_ Harry asked looking at the snake.

 _~I know how a lot of things smell like.~_ Viri said mystirously, _~Now continue reading.~_

Harry turned away from the snake knowing that he wouldn’t get any more out of the snake from previous experiences, _~Alright, “Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on the First of September. We await your owl no later than the Thirty-first of July. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress.” Wow~_ Harry whispered, thoughts rushing through his head as he looked at the second page reading the list of things, _~Where do you think we can get wizarding supplies Viri?~_ Harry said excitedly looking at the small snake who seemed slightly distracted. _~Viri?~_ Harry said looking slightly worried at his friend.

Viri looked at Harry, _~Do you trust me Gryffin-child?~_

 _~Of course but what does that have to do with where we can get supplies?~_ Harry asked the small snake.

 _~Do you remember how I showed you how to fix your glasses?~_ Viri asked. The young newly discovered wizard nodded, touching the rims of his tape-free glasses. _~I knew how to fix your glasses because, Gryffin-child because I am magical, that is how I knew. Because I am a shadow snake~_

 _~You’re magical?~_ Harry asked and slowly Viri nodded, _~So you know where to get all these things then?~_

Viri looked at Harry in shock, _~You do not care that I did not tell you?~_

Harry shrugged his shoulders, _~I’m upset, but we’ll talk about it later. So… you know where to get the supplies?~_

Viri nodded, _~And I know how to get us there to,~_ the snake said happily, _~I can get us there, but I don’t know how to get money and I also don’t think you should talk to me.~_

 _~Why not?~_ Harry asked.

 _~Most magic-people cannot talk to snakes~_ The small snake said, _~Now pack-up, even if we have no money anywhere is better than with these smelly-animal-people.~_ Viri finished up.

Harry nodded and set the snake gently on his cot and grabbed a large extremely old looking military-style backpack and began shoving clothes into it along with a few other things that he had gathered or salvaged from Dudley ranging from a few tin soldiers to a pair of extremely nice binoculars he had fixed using the same trick that Viri had shown him with his glasses to even a couple of books that he had found.  After a second glance he grabbed a few bottled waters and some food from his stash. _~Do you think I need anything else?~_ Harry asked looking at the small snake.

Viri tilted his head, _~Perhaps, what is it called, paper leaves?~_

 _~Paper leaves? Oh you mean money.~_ Harry thought about it, _~I could take some Dudley’s birthday money and some of Petunia’s stash, but that would mean we could never come back here.~_

_~And that is a problem? The way I see it Gryffin-child, they owe you this moan-y you take care of them for little compensation, and what I understand of humans that way of acting is frowned down upon.~_

_~You have a point,~_ Harry said looking at his small friend, _~I’ll be back in a second.~_ The boy walked out of the small room and walked up the stairs before heading up to Dudley’s second bedroom where he knew his cousin (whale) kept his birthday money along with the money he bullied out of other kids. Opening the drawer of Dudley’s old broken desk (that Dudley had broken in a fit over not getting a knew game that had come out until the next week) he pulled out a large chunk of money and after removing about fifty-five pounds without making a dent he put it back before heading to his Aunt and Uncle’s bedroom he walked over to his Aunt’s sock drawer and pulled out a envelop with more money than the family should have with only one salary. Opening up the envelop he gasped when he saw paper similar to the paper that his letter had been written on.

Pulling it out he opened it up and began to read:

Dear Petunia Dursley nee Evans,

Thank you for taking care of Harry, I expect that you are doing exactly as I asked you to do in my original letter. Please continue with the treatment of your nephew as I expect you to. Should he arrive to Hogwarts in the condition that I asked for him to arrive then I will send you and your husband a good bonus. He shouldn’t survive past the first year and that will be the last payment you will receive. If he arrives better then I asked you know what will happen. I hope that this letter found you well.

Yours Truly, Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts

Harry stood shaking as he finished the letter, this man, Albus Dumbledore, wanted him dead. This man was the headmaster of the school he was about to attend. What if all the teachers wanted him dead? Should he just not go? “No I have to go.” Grabbing the letter along with all the money that was in the envelop he went back down to the cupboard under the stairs and finished packing.

 _~Are you ready to go Viri.~_ Harry asked putting the pack (which was still light despite having everything he owned in it).

Viri nodded before crawling up Harry’s arm and curled around the boy’s neck before resting his head near Harry’s ear, _~Yes but you need to close the door for me to do this.~_

The young wizard closed the door and looked at the snake that was around his neck, _~Hey Viri?~_

_~What Gryffin-child?~_

_~We’re almost free.~_

The snake chuckled at that and began to grow and change color until he was a black shadow completely covering Harry, _~That we are Gryffin-child,~_ Viri  rumbled closing his emerald now eyes _~Now let us find the path that will lead to that freedom.~_ And with that, the Shadow snake, along with his young master, vanished into the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Shadow snake, you might be wondering where I pulled that from. My mind of course. It might resemble stuff from anything from other fanfics to T.V. shows and mythology, I absorb all of it. Now IT SHALL BE EXPLAINED... in the next chapter... unless I decide to cut back to Tom and Severus, and it will still be 1991 either way. Also I hate Mr. Stutter to a point of not remembering how to spell his name so Mr. Purple turban will not exist. But then who would be the defense teacher... NEXT TIME YOU MIGHT FIND OUT


End file.
